


Boundaries

by MoonlightGanache (StardustMacaron)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anachronistic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, implied victim blaming, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMacaron/pseuds/MoonlightGanache
Summary: Everyone has standards, lines they won't cross, sins they won't commit.Vlad had been certain this was his line. The thing he'd never do... Until he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a LOT of elements of vent fic in here, discussions of CSA and other unpleasant psychological stuff and both Vlad and Danny making some really awful life choices.
> 
> None of what's presented here is healthy or happy for anyone.
> 
> Please proceed with caution.

**[3:25am]**

The hands on his flesh are too gentle. Soft, caressing touches making his skin crawl.

He feels nausea threatening to build, and puts a stop to things quickly.

“I want… I want it to hurt,” he says quietly.

Vlad looks down at him carefully.

“If you’re certain, Daniel,” he says.

Danny only nods.

* * *

**[2:40am]**

Vlad is a pedophile. That’s the only thought running through his mind. Vlad Masters is a pedophile and he’s attracted to Danny.

“Daniel…” Vlad’s voice is low and cautious. Danny bristles at the sound.

“How long have you… have you been thinking about me… like  _ that _ ?” the words are spat with all the hatred Danny can muster, but he’s exhausted, he’s miserable, he’s vulnerable.

“I’m… not sure. I haven’t exactly been keeping track,” he says, unable to escape the sarcasm sneaking into his words.

“... Are you going to do anything about it?”

Vlad looks utterly stricken at Danny’s words.

“Of course not, I’d never intended for you to even be aware of tha-”

Danny cuts him off, his voice sounding dangerous in a way that almost makes Vlad feel a bit frightened. Almost.

“Why not? You wouldn’t be the first,” he says bluntly.

 

* * *

 

**[1:30am]**

Vlad is making himself a cup of coffee in the midst of an all-nighter when he notices something amiss. He’s not sure how to react at first.

Daniel Fenton is sitting in his living room. The boy is curled up on one of his arm chairs, and if he hadn’t looked up at Vlad when he’d walked into the room, the silence might almost have made Vlad think the boy was asleep.

“And to what do I owe this honour, little badger?” he asks, voice dripping with insincerity.

Danny doesn’t answer. He looks away and curls in on himself further, not a single word slipping out. A tinge of concern rings out in Vlad’s head, but he buries it down as quickly as it comes.

“You can’t simply break into my premises whenever you feel like it, Daniel,” he says, moving closer to the boy.

He stops dead in his tracks when he gets a closer look.

Danny’s eyes are sunken in, and it looks as though he’s been crying. The bags under his eyes indicate a severe lack of sleep, and just poking out from the fabric of his short sleeves are the faded remnants of bruising.

“... Who did this to you?” he asks, his voice cold and hard.

 

* * *

**[3:30am]**

Vlad touches the bruising on Danny’s arm and grips it tightly, pushing Danny into the mattress and watching as he winces and hisses in pain.

He waits a long moment, meeting Danny’s eyes.

“More,” Danny rasps out. “Please,” there’s a weakness in his voice, and Vlad can’t forgive himself for the way it makes him want to brutalise the boy. To hear him crying out in pain, crying from over-stimulation, begging for even more.

“Of course, little badger,” he whispers.

Any trace of gentle affection dissipates in a moment. All Danny can feel is himself being pushed down, the aggressive thrusts inside of him, Vlad’s warm breath against his neck as he buries himself in deeper.

 

* * *

**[1:40am]**

“Why come here?” Vlad asks.

Danny sits across from him in the kitchen, a cup of mocha in front of him.

Danny drinks it slowly, drawing it out to avoid having to answer.

Eventually, he sets the mug down, but he never looks up from it.

“It doesn’t matter what you think of me,” he answers.

“... You think it would change how someone else thinks of you?”

Danny struggles for the words he needs, stopping and starting several times before finally giving up with a hefty sigh.

“... How did you know?” he asks, looking up at Vlad, his expression guarded.

“I… have some experience with this myself,” he says carefully.

The words make something click in Danny’s head. He understands exactly what Vlad is trying to tell him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was a lifetime ago. This was obviously much more recent.”

 

* * *

**[2:25am]**

Vlad was hard. He was hard. Danny could  _ see _ the erection.

Vlad had the decency to act ashamed of himself, but it didn’t stop Danny from feeling sick.

He’d spilled his guts about one of the most terrifying things he’d ever experienced, and Vlad had gotten turned on. Vlad had gotten turned on hearing him recounting how he was  _ raped _ .

Danny should have turned and ran, he knew that. Vlad should have kicked him out, he was the adult here, he should never have allowed Danny to put himself in such a dangerous situation.

“It’s not…” Vlad tries to defend himself. Danny cuts him off, he can’t deal with his own thoughts anymore, he doesn’t want to hear it.

* * *

**[3:36am]**

Danny has already come. He feels spent and exhausted, but Vlad continues to thrust inside him, the pace unrelenting and without a hint of mercy.

The pain keeps building, but he doesn’t want it to stop. His body still aches, his head is still clouded from prior incidents, and all he wants is to stop thinking, to feel nothing but that pain and adrenaline coursing through him.

Vlad is far too eager to comply. He can feel fingernails digging into his flesh, breaking skin. Vlad is biting down on his neck, pressing against the bruises left there, and all Danny can do is sink into the pain.

The pillow is wet, he knows he’s crying, he can feel himself whimpering under Vlad, but all he can hear is the blood rushing inside him. He can’t think anymore.

* * *

**[2:15am]**

“I… I can’t stop thinking about it. I keep having these dreams… Wet dreams… I wake up having a panic attack and I’ve just come all over my bed sheets, it’s… I can’t talk to anyone about it because I feel disgusting,” Danny admits.

Vlad can never forgive himself for the way his mind immediately pictures Daniel spread out on a bed, moaning and writhing in equal parts pleasure and discomfort. He swallows down the perversion and reminds himself how he felt as a child going through the same thing.

“Hm, I also used to focus my fantasies on being in control, taking back what was taken from me,” Vlad explains. “I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of, Daniel.”

“It’s not being in control… It’s fantasizing about… being pushed down, being forced, being hurt, and I hate it, because it’s enough to get me off every single time.”

The distress in Danny’s voice is evident, and Vlad finds himself struggling not to give away the secret he thought he’d be able to take to the grave.

The idea of giving Daniel exactly what he’s been fantasising about is tempting, too tempting, and that is exactly why Vlad needs to put a stop to this right now.

Unfortunately, as soon as he stands from the table, Danny understands exactly what’s going on.

 

* * *

**[4:00am]**

Danny lies there in the aftermath. His body feels limp and broken. He’s exhausted himself crying and can’t find the energy to move anymore, despite the unnerving feeling of come leaking out of him.

Vlad is quiet. The impulsive urges are gone now, and all that’s left is the shame and horror of having defiled a fifteen year old boy who came to him needing comfort from being assaulted by someone else.

There’s no way for him to reason he did anything other than take advantage of the boy. He’s not going to play the blame game with this one, he can’t stomach it. He should have kicked Daniel out when he realised what was happening, when he realised the sick urges inside him were surfacing.

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t cross that boundary, that was the line.

Quietly, he stands up, and leaves the room.

In the back of his mind, a single sick thought emanates.

If only he’d been the one to defile Daniel first.


	2. Chronological Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-ordering of the story to fit chronological order to make the event order a bit clearer.

**[1:30am]**

Vlad is making himself a cup of coffee in the midst of an all-nighter when he notices something amiss. He’s not sure how to react at first.

Daniel Fenton is sitting in his living room. The boy is curled up on one of his arm chairs, and if he hadn’t looked up at Vlad when he’d walked into the room, the silence might almost have made Vlad think the boy was asleep.

“And to what do I owe this honour, little badger?” he asks, voice dripping with insincerity.

Danny doesn’t answer. He looks away and curls in on himself further, not a single word slipping out. A tinge of concern rings out in Vlad’s head, but he buries it down as quickly as it comes.

“You can’t simply break into my premises whenever you feel like it, Daniel,” he says, moving closer to the boy.

He stops dead in his tracks when he gets a closer look.

Danny’s eyes are sunken in, and it looks as though he’s been crying. The bags under his eyes indicate a severe lack of sleep, and just poking out from the fabric of his short sleeves are the faded remnants of bruising.

“... Who did this to you?” he asks, his voice cold and hard.

* * *

**[1:40am]**

“Why come here?” Vlad asks.

Danny sits across from him in the kitchen, a cup of mocha in front of him.

Danny drinks it slowly, drawing it out to avoid having to answer.

Eventually, he sets the mug down, but he never looks up from it.

“It doesn’t matter what you think of me,” he answers.

“... You think it would change how someone else thinks of you?”

Danny struggles for the words he needs, stopping and starting several times before finally giving up with a hefty sigh.

“... How did you know?” he asks, looking up at Vlad, his expression guarded.

“I… have some experience with this myself,” he says carefully.

The words make something click in Danny’s head. He understands exactly what Vlad is trying to tell him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was a lifetime ago. This was obviously much more recent.”

* * *

**[2:15am]**

“I… I can’t stop thinking about it. I keep having these dreams… Wet dreams… I wake up having a panic attack and I’ve just come all over my bed sheets, it’s… I can’t talk to anyone about it because I feel disgusting,” Danny admits.

Vlad can never forgive himself for the way his mind immediately pictures Daniel spread out on a bed, moaning and writhing in equal parts pleasure and discomfort. He swallows down the perversion and reminds himself how he felt as a child going through the same thing.

“Hm, I also used to focus my fantasies on being in control, taking back what was taken from me,” Vlad explains. “I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of, Daniel.”

“It’s not being in control… It’s fantasizing about… being pushed down, being forced, being hurt, and I hate it, because it’s enough to get me off every single time.”

The distress in Danny’s voice is evident, and Vlad finds himself struggling not to give away the secret he thought he’d be able to take to the grave.

The idea of giving Daniel exactly what he’s been fantasising about is tempting, too tempting, and that is exactly why Vlad needs to put a stop to this right now.

Unfortunately, as soon as he stands from the table, Danny understands exactly what’s going on.

* * *

**[2:25am]**

Vlad was hard. He was hard. Danny could  _see_ the erection.

Vlad had the decency to act ashamed of himself, but it didn’t stop Danny from feeling sick.

He’d spilled his guts about one of the most terrifying things he’d ever experienced, and Vlad had gotten turned on. Vlad had gotten turned on hearing him recounting how he was  _raped_.

Danny should have turned and ran, he knew that. Vlad should have kicked him out, he was the adult here, he should never have allowed Danny to put himself in such a dangerous situation.

“It’s not…” Vlad tries to defend himself. Danny cuts him off, he can’t deal with his own thoughts anymore, he doesn’t want to hear it.

* * *

**[2:40am]**

Vlad is a pedophile. That’s the only thought running through his mind. Vlad Masters is a pedophile and he’s attracted to Danny.

“Daniel…” Vlad’s voice is low and cautious. Danny bristles at the sound.

“How long have you… have you been thinking about me… like  _that_?” the words are spat with all the hatred Danny can muster, but he’s exhausted, he’s miserable, he’s vulnerable.

“I’m… not sure. I haven’t exactly been keeping track,” he says, unable to escape the sarcasm sneaking into his words.

“... Are you going to do anything about it?”

Vlad looks utterly stricken at Danny’s words.

“Of course not, I’d never intended for you to even be aware of tha-”

Danny cuts him off, his voice sounding dangerous in a way that almost makes Vlad feel a bit frightened. Almost.

“Why not? You wouldn’t be the first,” he says bluntly.

* * *

 

**[3:25am]**

The hands on his flesh are too gentle. Soft, caressing touches making his skin crawl.

He feels nausea threatening to build, and puts a stop to things quickly.

“I want… I want it to hurt,” he says quietly.

Vlad looks down at him carefully.

“If you’re certain, Daniel,” he says.

Danny only nods.

* * *

**[3:30am]**

Vlad touches the bruising on Danny’s arm and grips it tightly, pushing Danny into the mattress and watching as he winces and hisses in pain.

He waits a long moment, meeting Danny’s eyes.

“More,” Danny rasps out. “Please,” there’s a weakness in his voice, and Vlad can’t forgive himself for the way it makes him want to brutalise the boy. To hear him crying out in pain, crying from over-stimulation, begging for even more.

“Of course, little badger,” he whispers.

Any trace of gentle affection dissipates in a moment. All Danny can feel is himself being pushed down, the aggressive thrusts inside of him, Vlad’s warm breath against his neck as he buries himself in deeper. 

* * *

**[3:36am]**

Danny has already come. He feels spent and exhausted, but Vlad continues to thrust inside him, the pace unrelenting and without a hint of mercy.

The pain keeps building, but he doesn’t want it to stop. His body still aches, his head is still clouded from prior incidents, and all he wants is to stop thinking, to feel nothing but that pain and adrenaline coursing through him.

Vlad is far too eager to comply. He can feel fingernails digging into his flesh, breaking skin. Vlad is biting down on his neck, pressing against the bruises left there, and all Danny can do is sink into the pain.

The pillow is wet, he knows he’s crying, he can feel himself whimpering under Vlad, but all he can hear is the blood rushing inside him. He can’t think anymore.

* * *

**[4:00am]**

Danny lies there in the aftermath. His body feels limp and broken. He’s exhausted himself crying and can’t find the energy to move anymore, despite the unnerving feeling of come leaking out of him.

Vlad is quiet. The impulsive urges are gone now, and all that’s left is the shame and horror of having defiled a fifteen year old boy who came to him needing comfort from being assaulted by someone else.

There’s no way for him to reason he did anything other than take advantage of the boy. He’s not going to play the blame game with this one, he can’t stomach it. He should have kicked Daniel out when he realised what was happening, when he realised the sick urges inside him were surfacing.

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t cross that boundary, that was the line.

Quietly, he stands up, and leaves the room.

In the back of his mind, a single sick thought emanates.

If only he’d been the one to defile Daniel first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reordering this just made me realise how little sense the time stamps make bc there's no way it took 20 minutes between some of these events whoops.
> 
> I only put them there to establish event order in the first place so. I wasn't thinking THAT deeply about it.


End file.
